


It Starts With A Kiss

by DrOmega101



Category: Stargate Universe
Genre: Angst, Gen, Suicide, Tissue Warning, mention child death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-07
Updated: 2015-07-07
Packaged: 2018-04-08 03:13:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4288563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrOmega101/pseuds/DrOmega101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It started with a kiss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Starts With A Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> This story contains possible triggers for some people. 
> 
> Implied pairing of TJ/Young

It Starts With A Kiss

A spur of the moment decision neither of them were prepared for. A bad idea that would come back to haunt them both. They knew that it was wrong. The fact that Young was not only cheating on his wife, but was also sleeping with a subordinate. But at that very moment, neither cared. Everything fell away until it was just them. Rules and regulations be damned. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Then It Escalates

What started out as kissing soon escalated into quickies behind locked doors or secret meetings where no one would dare think to look. They both were quickly falling in love with the other. The more they continued this taboo relationship, the harder it was to think of a life without the other. They were past the point of no return, and there was no turning back.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

All Good Things Come To An End

They were in love, Young had no doubt. He wanted it to last. He really did. Then Emily found out, and everything went to hell. Young had to end it. Young knew it would hurt, but he was not prepared for the raw pain and hurt reflecting from teary eyes. All he could do was leave. He didn’t want to stay there anymore. Then he hears of the transfer, and his heart breaks completely.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Consequences Of One’s Actions

He stands there, shell shocked look on his face. They were going to have a baby. A little human being with both their DNA running around this ship. He can imagine it now. A little boy or girl running to his arms screaming daddy daddy. A smile almost forms on his lips until the reality hits him like a train. They can’t raise a baby on this ship. It’s too dangerous. Panic sets in, but he hides it well. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Loss and Tragedy

She’s dead. The doctors couldn’t save her. An innocent life taken before she had the chance to even live. The guilt he feels is overwhelming. It burns a hole deep inside his heart. No parent should have to bury their own child. No one should have to go through this unending pain. This misery that consumes your soul until all that’s left is a shell of your former self. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Images Of The Dead

The guilt is too much. Losing all these people he was suppose to protect. Images of Riley’s eyes, wide and lifeless staring up at him. Images of Carmen’s small, lifeless body as he buries his only child into the ground of an alien planet. Those images haunt his dreams, waking him in a cold sweat. They follow him wherever he goes. Chasing after him like a ghost, haunting it’s victim till the very end. So he drinks. He drinks the images away. He distances himself from everyone on board. He doesn’t want to talk to people. He doesn’t want to remember. He wants it all to go away. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Epilogue

His eyes begin to feel heavy. He can feel the dark abyss of sleep closing in on him. He can feel his muscles relaxing into the cool sheets of his bed. His hand lets go of the bottle he has in his hand. It clinks to the floor, but he hardly notices. In the back of his mind he can hear someone pounding at his door. He can barely hear the door opening. Through blurry eyes he sees Lt. Scott coming towards him. He’s yelling, eyes full of panic as he asks what he had done. But Young can’t bring himself to care anymore. He doesn’t have to care about anything anymore. He doesn’t have to feel the pain and anger and hurt. He’s finally free from the harsh images that haunt his every waking and sleeping moment.

His eyes close, and finally he’s at peace.


End file.
